The present invention relates to bathroom accessories and more particularly to a toilet plunger sanitizing and storage container system that includes a quantity of a disinfecting solution, a cylinder-shaped, fluid impermeable, main toilet plunger container having a plunger container cavity formed therein, a container top opening defined by a container top edge, and a lifting handle indentation defined by the container top edge; a toilet plunger lifter assembly including a combination plunger/plunger disinfectant holding cup having an exterior sized to slidably fit into the plunger container cavity and a disinfectant solution holding cavity sized to receive a plunger and constructed from fluid impermeable plastic, the quantity of the disinfecting solution positioned within the disinfectant solution holding cavity, and a lifter assembly handle having a bottom handle end formed with a top edge of the plunger/plunger disinfectant holding cup, a top lifting handle end oriented perpendicular to the bottom handle end and sized to sealing fit into the lifting handle indentation defined by the container top edge; and a container sealing lid including a top cover member having a handle extending from a top surface thereof and a resilient, cylinder-shaped sealing gasket extending from a center of a bottom cover member surface and sized to sealing fit into the container top opening in a manner to seal the plunger container cavity whether the top lifting handle end is or is not positioned in the lifting handle indentation.
Having a toilet plunger near a toilet to be of use when needed can be a decorating and sanitary problem. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a toilet plunger sanitizing and storage container system that included an innocuous looking, sealable, plunger holding assembly that could be provided with disinfecting liquids therein so that a disinfected, toilet plunger could be positioned adjacent the toilet, hidden within a sealed innocuous looking, sealable, plunger holding assembly. Because the toilet plunger is unsanitary after it is used, it would be a further benefit to have a toilet plunger sanitizing and storage container system that included a toilet plunger lifter having a combination plunger and plunger disinfectant holding cup provided with an elongated lifting handle such that, in use, the combination plunger and plunger disinfectant holding cup could be placed under the recently used plunger while the recently used plunger was still positioned above the toilet bowl and preventing any unsanitary drippings from the plunger from dropping onto the toilet seat or area surrounding the toilet while the plunger is transferred back into its innocuous looking, sealable, plunger holding assembly.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a toilet plunger sanitizing and storage container system that includes a quantity of a disinfecting solution, a cylinder-shaped, fluid impermeable, main toilet plunger container having a plunger container cavity formed therein, a container top opening defined by a container top edge, and a lifting handle indentation defined by the container top edge; a toilet plunger lifter assembly including a combination plunger/plunger disinfectant holding cup having an exterior sized to slidably fit into the plunger container cavity and a disinfectant solution holding cavity sized to receive a plunger and constructed from fluid impermeable plastic, the quantity of the disinfecting solution positioned within the disinfectant solution holding cavity, and a lifter assembly handle having a bottom handle end formed with a top edge of the plunger/plunger disinfectant holding cup, a top lifting handle end oriented perpendicular to the bottom handle end and sized to sealing fit into the lifting handle indentation defined by the container top edge; and a container sealing lid including a top cover member having a handle extending from a top surface thereof and a resilient, cylinder-shaped sealing gasket extending from a center of a bottom cover member surface and sized to sealing fit into the container top opening in a manner to seal the plunger container cavity whether the top lifting handle end is or is not positioned in the lifting handle indentation.
Accordingly, a toilet plunger sanitizing and storage container system is provided. The a toilet plunger sanitizing and storage container system includes a quantity of a disinfecting solution, a cylinder-shaped, fluid impermeable, main toilet plunger container having a plunger container cavity formed therein, a container top opening defined by a container top edge, and a lifting handle indentation defined by the container top edge; a toilet plunger lifter assembly including a combination plunger/plunger disinfectant holding cup having an exterior sized to slidably fit into the plunger container cavity and a disinfectant solution holding cavity sized to receive a plunger and constructed from fluid impermeable plastic, the quantity of the disinfecting solution positioned within the disinfectant solution holding cavity, and a lifter assembly handle having a bottom handle end formed with a top edge of the plunger/plunger disinfectant holding cup, a top lifting handle end oriented perpendicular to the bottom handle end and sized to sealing fit into the lifting handle indentation defined by the container top edge; and a container sealing lid including a top cover member having a handle extending from a top surface thereof and a resilient, cylinder-shaped sealing gasket extending from a center of a bottom cover member surface and sized to sealing fit into the container top opening in a manner to seal the plunger container cavity whether the top lifting handle end is or is not positioned in the lifting handle indentation.